Birthday surprise
by Error401
Summary: Pewdie is left alone on his birthday, but what happens to him when a certain someone shows up?


Today was my birthday and everyone forgot. Marzia was at her parents' house and no one else lived in Italy, so no one could celebrate. Since I was alone, I went to the store to get a cupcake so I had something birthday-ey. Marzia took the car so I had to take the bus, but that was okay with me. Taking out my phone, I put in my headphones and turned on YouTube. "Hey look, Cry posted a new video." it was another cry reads, I love his voice and I've always had a crush on him, but I live in Italy and he lives in America so we could only see each other over Skype. But you see he has the mask on so I never saw his face.

"This Is the last stop" the bus driver said goo this was my stop. Putting all my things away I got up and walked home when I went in all the lights were off turning them back on I had no idea what happened till I heard his voice the voice I oh so love.

"Happy birthday Felix" it said jumping out from behind the couch.

"Ryan what are you doing here and you remembered" I said hugging the man making it seem like it was just a friendly hug.

"We'll friend I knew no one would be here to celebrate with you and everyone needs something on their birthday so I came and I brought cake so you don't have to eat that cupcake of yours" he said pointing to the cupcake in my hand.

"We'll let's get some cake then" I said as I followed him into the kitchen. Getting a good look at him he hand on black skinny jeans and his sup shirt and his mask on.

"We'll here it is" he said holding up the cake it said happy birthday Pewdiepie with a bro fist on it.

"Oh god thank you cry you didn't have to but do I have to brofist the cake?" I asked getting ready to punch the cake.

"No you don't" cry said laughing and pulling the cake away. Oh god his laugh his laugh is going to be the death of me someday.

"Here you go Pewds" he said handing me a piece of cake and taking one for himself " I'm sorry I couldn't get you a present because I used all my money coming up here I promise I'll make it up to you" he said lifting the corner of his mask to eat a piece of his cake.

"You know bro I have the perfect gift in mind" I said looking at him.

"And what would that be friend?" He asked looking at me the best he could with the mask.

"If you could take this pesky mask of then that would be the best present you could give me" I said putting my cake down and tracing the outlines of his mask with a finger.

"I don't know friend I uh" he shuddered backing away a little.

"Please cry for me" I said pouting and doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok fine he said stepping close to me and taking of his mask.

His face was beautiful his eyes were a lovely green and he had pale skin his lips a pale red.

"Oh god Ryan your beautiful" I said stroking his cheek.

"So are you Felix" he said taking some frosting from the cake and smearing it all over my face.

"Oh this is war" I said taking some and flinging it at his face. We did this for about ten minutes in till are faces were covered.

"Ok ok you win" I said wiping of the frosting and handing him the towel. Once he was done I took it back and saw he missed some on his cheek, so being the man I am I licked it of.

"Pewdie what are you doing" he asked me his cheeks a very dark red.

"You had frosting on you so I licked it of" I said laughing. When I was done I saw cry had put some on his nose so I licked it of laughing I turned around to be called back.

"Pewdie I think you missed a spot" he said blushing.

"Oh did I" I said turning around to see he hand some on his lips "opps didn't mean to miss that" I said as I kissed him. It was sweet at first but got heated fast, bitting Cry's bottom lip cry gasped takin the advantage I pushed my tongue into his mouth exploring every inch.

Braking apart for air I trailed kisses down Crys jaw to his neck, getting there I attacked it bitting, kissing and licking it.

"Oh god Felix" Cry moaned slipping his hands under my shirt and exploring my chest.

Lifting my head up I looked at my work I left a good size mark there , satisfied I started attacking his mouth again. Putting my hands under his shirt I lifted it off and threw it across the room. Leaving him shirtless I ran my hands across his chest feeling his soft skin, breaking apart I took my own shirt of throwing it next to his.

"Mmmmm Felix I could just eat you" cry said laughing running his hand down my chest to my pants. Unbuttoning them cry slid them of leaving me just in my boxers a big tent in them. "Looks like someone is happy". He said pushing down on it.

"Ahh Ryan" I moaned "please do that agin" I begged pawing at my erection.

"You mean this" hr said pushing down harder on it.

"Ahhh yes that oh god Ryan" I moaned kissing him again.

Cry braking apart went down on his knees taking my boxers down with him " oh god Felix your so big" he said flicking my tip.

Hissing I thrusted forward.

"Happy birthday Felix" Cry said before he took my length in.

"Oh god ahhh cry oh god" I moaned as cry bobbed his head thank god I was up against the wall or I would of fallen.

"Please cry move ahh move faster" I begged moaning like an idiot. Cry moved faster whenever he got to my tip nibbling or licking it. Running my had through his hair made him moan OH THE FEELING! The vibration of that.

"Oh god cry I'm coming ah cry!" I yelled as I shot my load into his mouth taking it all in cry slowed.

"You're very sweet Felix cry said getting up, the tent in his skinny jeans looking painful.

"Let me help you with that" I said in a husky voice unbuttoning his jeans , taking them off crys erection sprang into full view.

Laughing Pewdie said " we'll arn't you naughty not wearing any underwear".

"Do you know how hard it is to have underwear on under skinny jeans!" Cry said turning around so Pewdie couldn't see him.

Wraping his arms around the smaller his now again erect cock pushing on Cry's back. Moving his hands down Pewdie grabbed Cry's erection.

"Ahhh Felix" cry moaned bucking his hips forward, pumping Felix moved his hands faster squeezing the tip every so often precom lubricating Cry's erection so Pewdie could pump faster.

"Oh Pewdie I think I'm going to come."

Cry half moaned half yelled. Pewdie hearing this stopped not wanting cry to come just yet

"Felix why did you stop?" Cry asked trying to move his hands to finish. Pewdie not letting him pinned his hands to the wall So Cry's erection was pushed agents the wall putting his fingers inside his mouth he sucks them making sure he did it sexy like and that Cry was watching.

"This might hurt a bit" pewdie said as he pushed a digit inside of Cry's hole.

"Ah.. Oh go..god Felix AH" cry moaned wiggling around not used to the feeling of having something inside of him.

"AAHH!" Cry screamed when Pewdie stuck another one in pumping his fingers in and out, once Cry was used to Pewdie's fingers Pewdie withdrew them and positioned himself over Cry's small hole.

"This will hurt a lot" Pewdie said as he slowly moved himself inside of Cry.

"AHHHHH!" Cry screamed a tear going down his cheek.

"Don't cry Ryan it's ok see I'm not moving just tell me when it's ok to move" Pewdie said kissing Cry's neck.

"Go" Cry said.

"Ok" Pewdie replied taking his dick out so only the tip was left and then slamming it back in hitting Cry's sweet spot dead on.

"AGGG FELIX OH GOD MOVE FASTER!" Cry screamed hi voice echoing through the house, Pewdie moving faster slammed in and out hitting Cry's sweet spot every thrust, reaching around Cry Pewdie took Cry's erection and pumped it. Cry having a hard time talking because he was moaning to much yelled "AHH PEWDIE IM GOING TO COME!" Cry yelled his load going all over the wall and Pewdie's hand.

Pumping in him once more his seed filling Cry to the brim "åh gud Cry ah knulla mig" Pewdie moaned taking his now spent cock out of the American, falling to the floor he dragged Cry with him so Cry was laying on top of him.

"Oh god Felix oh god" Cry panted laying his head on his chest.

"Jag älskar dig" Pewdie said stroking Cry's hair.

"English Pewdie" Cry said turning so he was facing him.

"I love you" Pewdie said leaning up to Cry.

"I love you too" cry said meeting Pewdie half way and kissing him "Happy Birthday"


End file.
